I'll be your knight
by SHSL Kirino Ranmaru
Summary: Just because you're not a princess. . . Doesn't mean you can't have your own knight. [Medieval AU] [Requested by Shiranai Atsune]
1. Chapter 1

**Uh. . . I don't know if this is good enough. . . Anyway, this is a two-shot. And Medieval AU. And this is requested by Shiranai Atsune!  
**

**She requested for a Lalaya x Tsurugi x Aoi . . . But I think I made this more into KyouAoi. . . Haha**

**I also used first name basis.  
**

**Oh and in present time, Tsurugi and the others are 15, Yuuichi is 16.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own InaIre. . .**

* * *

_"Kyousuke!" _

_The said boy, stopped walking and looked back to see whoever called him, "Aoi?"_

_The girl named Aoi stopped running and said, "Good morning!"_

_"Good morning." _

_The two friends then started walking around town, until they reached a meadow, not too far from town._

_They sat down, admiring the view, then Aoi spoke up, "Hey, Kyousuke?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"What do you want to be when you grow up?"_

_"Hm… A knight." _

_"A knight? Why?"_

_"So that… I'll be your knight in shining armor." He looked at Aoi and grinned._

* * *

"Kyousuke! Wake up! You're going to be late." A voice called out, together with an impatient knocking on the door.

Kyousuke groaned as he opened the door, "I'm up, brother."

"If you were up, why weren't you in the table already?"

"I was just reading…"

"What—"

"Yuuichi! Kyousuke! Eat your breakfast already!" Kyousuke's mother called out for the brothers.

.::.:::.::.

Arriving at the table, the two sat across each other, Yuuichi beside their father and Kyousuke beside an empty chair, which was then taken by his mother.

"Are you ready, Kyousuke?" His father asked him

"Of course, I've been waiting for this day."

"Do your best, brother." Yuuichi grinned at him

"Thanks."

.::.:::.::.

Walking towards the castle, Kyousuke noticed many other boys around his age. He also saw familiar faces.

"Kyousuke!" A brown haired boy ran towards him

"Tenma. You look excited."

"Of course! Today's the day we get to be one of the palace's knights!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Tenma." A voice said from behind him.

"Masaki!" Tenma exclaimed, seeing the teal haired boy.

"I heard that once we're soldiers, depending on the king, he'll assign us to different areas." Masaki informed

"Like?"

"Hm… You can be assigned to be the king's protector, or queen's… Or even the princess', knight in battle, etc, etc, etc…"

"I see… What about you, Kyousuke? Which position would you want?"

"Any… I guess."

"Maybe you might just want to be a protector, so that you can still stay here in town." Masaki smirked, hiding meaning in his words.

Kyousuke blushed while Tenma, oblivious, said, "Why would he… Ah!" Tenma's companions were startled, thinking that he actually caught the meaning, "So that you'll still be close to your family! Right, Kyousuke?"

Masaki snickered at his friend's obliviousness, while Kyousuke sighed.

"What? Guys?" Tenma looked at his friends, wondering why they had that expression

Before Masaki could reply, the king appeared and said his message to the young incoming knights.

.::.:::.::.

The young knights began their training, and at the end of every month, they get to go visit their families and also, at the end of this month, the head knight would state the boys who passed and would give them a list of where the king thinks they are suitable in, based on the results and from the king.

Reaching the end of the month, the three talked about their visit the following day, Masaki, who just kept listening to the stories Tenma will tell his family, eyed the other boy, who was eating silently. Smirking, he said, "What's wrong, Kyousuke? Thinking of what had happened earlier today?"

Kyousuke stopped eating and glared at the boy, "No."

"Then… Are you thinking of Aoi?" Masaki smirked when he saw Kyousuke blushed.

"Ah! Aoi! I wonder how she's doing! And Kinako and Shinsuke and…." He grinned, as he listed down all his friends who didn't join them.

"But I wonder what Aoi will think when she hears of what happened to you and the princess." Masaki said, ignoring Tenma.

"Shut up."

"Yeah, yeah."

_-Flashback-_

_Kyousuke and Tenma guarded the room of the princess. It was part of their training, to protect the royal family. And today, the two were tested if they can protect the princess from a kidnapper._

_They stood outside of the room, when they heard a scream from the inside._

_"HELP! HELP!"_

_The two immediately burst into the room, hands on their sheath, ready for sword-fighting._

_There they saw a brown haired man, poorly clothed, and a black cloak. And he was holding the princess in his arm_

_"Release the princess!" Tenma exclaimed, as he and Kyousuke brought out their swords._

_"Move one step and no more princess." The man said as he placed a knife at the princess' neck, ready to slice her head off._

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa, this is kind of overboard for a test!" Tenma said, remembering the situation the head knight told them earlier that day._

_"Tell the king that I have little daughter right here. You have three seconds…" He said evilly, moving the knife nearer._

_"This is no longer a test, Tenma. Get ready." Kyousuke said, getting into his stance._

_Tenma nodded as he got into position as well. "Tenma, once he finishes his counting, you go get the head knight and I'll fight him, alright?" He whispered to Tenma, who nodded._

_"One."_

_"Two._

_"Three!" Tenma rushed outside while Kyousuke rushed towards the man, and swiftly went from behind and using the pommel of his sword, he hit the man's neck, knocking him out. _

_He helped the princess up on her feet, "Kyousuke!" Tenma barged into the room, with the head knight, Masaki and the king, Acrous._

_"Eh? You finished him… That fast?" Tenma and Masaki said_

_"Uh…" _

_"Lalaya!" King Acrous ran towards his daughter to see if she was okay._

_"I'm fine, father. He saved me." Lalaya said, turning her head to Tsurugi and kissed him on the cheek._

_The other men in the room gaped at the princess' action, while Tsurugi was just plain shocked._

_-End of Flashback-_

"Aoi won't hear about it anyway…" he thought

Little did he know that it was the talk of the town…


	2. Chapter 2

_"So that… I'll be you knight in shining armor!" Kyousuke looked at Aoi and grinned._

_Aoi blushed at his answer._

_"What's wrong, Aoi?"_

_Aoi shook her head, "Nothing… It's just…" She looked at her friend, "I'm not a princess…"_

_"And so?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Just because you're not a princess, doesn't mean I can't be your knight!"_

_Aoi's eyes widened, "Kyousuke…"_

* * *

The following day, in a meadow just outside the town, a blue-haired girl sat down under the protection of the tree.

"I wonder if he still remembers that…" She thought

"—i!"

"—oi!"

"Aoi!"

"AOI!"

Aoi stopped her trail of thoughts, looked up and saw her brown haired friend, "Kinako?"

"Don't 'Kinako?' me! Don't you remember? Tenma and the others are done training! They get to visit their families!"

"Tenma and the others…?"

"Yes, even Kyousuke."

Aoi sighed, "Will he even still remember me?"

Kinako sweatdropped, "it's just been a month…"

"Yeah I know, but… I mean, a part of their training is to have a mock protection thing with the princess… You heard about him and Princess Lalaya!"

"But he promised you, didn't he? And besides, it's just a rumor."

"That was six years ago! And even so—"

Kinako sighed, grabbing Aoi's wrist to pull her up and interrupting her, "Kinako? Wha—"

"Let's go!" Kinako said running - and dragging - Aoi with her.

When they reached the town, they immediately saw, Masaki and Tenma.

"Tenma! Masaki!" Kinako shouted to the two.

The two boys saw Kinako and Tenma said, "Ah! Kinako! Aoi!"

"Hey guys! How was training?"

"Tiring." Masaki sighed, he saw Aoi and said, "Kyousuke's visiting his family."

Aoi blushed, seeing how the boy read her expression.

"Y-Yeah… Thanks." Aoi said, as she ran to meet Kyousuke.

.::.:::.::

"Ah… Kyousuke went out… You just missed him." Yuuichi told Aoi.

"Oh, I see… Well, thank you." She said as she ran to look for Kyousuke.

Yuuichi looked the Aoi, smiling, "You sure have a beautiful princess, Kyousuke."

.::.:::.::.

Aoi looked for Kyousuke around town, until she finally saw him in the meadow.

Walking towards him, she said, "How'd you get here so fast? I was just here…" She grinned

Kyousuke looked up, "Aoi…"

"Hey… I'm surprised you still remember me…"

He raised an eyebrow and stood up, "it was just a month… How could I just forget you?"

"Uhm… I don't know…" Kyousuke chuckled.

"So… What were the positions you were given to choose from?"

"King's knight… And the princess' knight." Aoi looked down as she heard the last part

"Oh… So… You'll be her knight in shining armor?"

Kyousuke stared at Aoi and said, "huh?"

"You'll choose to be the princess' night"

Kyousuke blinked twice until he started laughing, "W-What's so funny?"

"What makes you say that?" he asked, when he calmed down.

"I… don't know…" she said, not telling him of the rumour.

Kyousuke then looked at Aoi, smiling, causing the blue haired girl to blush.

"W-What?"

"I told you didn't I?" Leaning closer, he kissed the girl, who blushed.

When he backed away, he told her with a smile, "I'll only be _your_ knight in shining armor, Aoi."

* * *

**Like I said . . . I don't know if this is good enough, but this is the best that I can do. So, I hope you like it, Shiranai-san!**


End file.
